tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2011
January Jan 03 - Engagement Announcement Saturday, January 1, 2011 ]] (Reported over every major news network) Voiceover by a young woman with a light British accent: "...Laird James McCullen Destro and Dahlia Elizabeth Cole were present to make their official engagement announcement at the Edinburgh Street Party in Scotland. The Laird proposed to Miss Cole under a starburst of fireworks, and offered not only a stunning diamond-studded platinum band, but also an antique Scottish Luckenbooth - a traditional silver brooch engraved with two interlocking hearts." The camera is showing the scene, zoomed in from a distance. Destro and Dahlia are standing upon one of many balconies that overlook the street party below, bathed in the colorful flickerflash of exploding fireworks. No audio is available, but James suddenly, gently takes Dahlia by the hands and whispers to her, before getting down on bent knee. Dahlia's reaction is both schoolgirlish and flustered, as she bobs her head sharply; he replaces the former engagement ring upon her finger, rises, produces the necklace and brooch from his coat, and clasps the thin, platinum chain about her neck, before they kiss. The voiceover continues, "The couple slipped away before they could be reached for comment, but a spokeswoman for Transcarpathia confirmed that the Laird had asked for Miss Cole's hand in marriage, and a wedding date is on the books, but will not be announced to the general public..." Death of Over Kill 6.0 On January 17th, Over Kill 6.0 (Ra) attacked the Alaska pipeline. Ra brought Vector 6 (Overlord Vector) along and Interrogator came along briefly to watch over things. GI Joe members Wisp, Beachhead and Snake-Eyes arrived to counter the attack. While the battle was raging, Decepticons Starscream and Scourge unburied a third Decepticon, Windshear, from the ice and snow. Vector 6 was taken down and destroyed by GI Joe Wisp's Warthog; Starscream and Snake-Eyes killed Over Kill 6.0. X briefly took over as Overlord Vector and Over Kill again until Six could be repaired and a new Over Kill constructed. Jan 29 - Family Saved by Anonymous Donor << This story appears as a human interest story which originally appeared in both The Oregonian and The Portland Tribune, and is picked up by various Internet news portals. >> A Portland family whose house went into foreclosure was saved from the brink by an extremely generous anonymous benefactor. The recession hit most everyone hard, but it stung particularly hard for the Edmunds family of Portland. Both parents had to take several jobs between them in order to pay all the bills for themselves and for their four boys. They were making ends meet, until one of their boys, Bryce, fell ill with a rare form of blood cancer. Despite the Edmunds having medical insurance, the bills quickly got out of hand when Bryce was admitted to intensive care at Seattle Memorial Hospital. Late in 2010, the family's home was auctioned at a courthouse foreclosure sale for $114,500.00. However, the highest bidder did something extraordinary: he turned the documents over to a local property lawyer, and under promise of total anonymity, requested that the house remain deeded to the Edmunds family. "It's like a dream come true," Mrs. Edmunds exclaimed in the family's statement. "We would love to know who this generous person was...he or she has saved our lives. We still have a lot of bills, but at least now we finally have a chance to catch up on them. It's a miracle." February * 02-09 - "Snitching On Dr. Mindbender" - Interrogator breaks down and tells Major Bludd and X what really happened when Interrogator was in the Brainwave Scanner. Feb 12 - Wedding canceled! 2011-02-12, 8:33 AM EST :Official news channels have released a bulletin stating that the wedding between Laird James McCullen Destro and Dahlia Cole has been postponed for reasons unknown. Representatives for the couple could not be reached for comment. Feb 13 - Disappearances :<> :Both Dahlia Cole and her copy of the Weather Dominator have disappeared. Rumors have it that Destro has posted a large reward for their return, and is possibly blaming Cobra for their disappearance. Feb 15 - Disappearances Rumors continue that James McCullen Destro is offering a large reward for any information or the return of Dahlia Cole and the Weather Dominator She was promoting. They have been missing since 2/12/11. March Mar 14 - Washington Under attack *On 3/14/2011, A sudden rainstorm has started to come down in Washington DC, which has increased in intensity over the past 15 minutes. It is quickly progressing to a hailstorm, followed by a blizzard of epic proportions, cycling through the pattern in increasing intensity. A few minutes after the rain turns to hail, Most major news groups get a recorded message from a Steel masked Destro, in a undisclosed location. "Citizens of the world. It has been one month since the disappearance of Dahlia Cole, and my device, and neither have been returned. Your governments leave me with no option. I am sure you have noticed the strange weather pattern over the Capital of the United States. It will continue to intensify, and every 48 hours, another nation's capital will have similar natural disasters until both are returned to me, in tact. I can be contacted through usual means, if the kidnappers wish to negotiate. Destro, out. Mar 19 - Blizzard Warnings! Spread to most countries, it seems there's been a lead on who Destro will hit next with his Weather machine if his fiance is not returned. The top three places on the list are: Cobra Island, France, and England, although the exact order of strike is not yet known. If anyone knows the Whereabouts of Deliah Cole, Please feel free to contact Associated Press, Crimestoppers or Destro and MARS itself. Mar 19 - Soldier attacked in Washington A small blurb reports that an unidentified soldier assisting in snow removal in Washington DC was attacked and left with minor injuries by a Cobra Agent without provocation. Mar 23 - Decepticon and Cobra skirmish? TOPEKA, KANSAS - In an encounter some witnesses refer to as 'bizarre', the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron, was spotted in a local corn field facing off against what appeared to be a Cobra android unit. The battle was over in less than a minute leaving the Cobra unit a smoldering heap of metal. Megatron then grabbed the remains and flew off with them. The owner of the farm, Jed Smith, relayed to our reporter what he was able to hear from his farm house: "Best I can tell, that android there sent notice to Megatron he was gonna kick his butt judgin' by how they was talkin'. Guess that didn't go over so well." he said with a shrug. Damage to the farm was reported as minimal, something Jed Smith says he can live with knowing full well what a Decepticon visit to your property can often result in. Mar 30 - Brutal Homicide in Chicago << This is reported in regular news outlets in the Chicago metro area. >> The body of Frank Kowalski, 47, was discovered within a trash incinerator in midtown Chicago early Wednesday morning. Co-workers of Kowalski said they hadn't seen him in a few days. Police are seeking a person of interest in the case...this person is NOT a suspect, but police would like to talk to him about the case. << Included with this report is a police sketch of a very brutal-looking man with long hair, and a lot of tattoos and piercings. It might resemble Deadline, if you squint enough! >> March 30 - "Theft of Property" Soundwave and a few of his tapes attempt to steal Destro's plans for the Weather Dominator. April Apr 01 - Press release from Transcarpathia At 11pm EST on 4/1/11, Laird James McCullen Destro made a typed press release to the major media sources: :There has been a theft recently of the plans for a machine of mine that can control the weather. I have, and will not use the device I own for malicious purposes but the thief has not made their intentions known. I will personally be doing what I can to avert this threat to the world. :Oddly enough, the Laird is unavailable for comment and has not been seen at his estate in Transcarpathia for over two months. Just what is the reluctant warlord up to? Apr 06 - Explosion rocks Santiago warehouse :CHILE - A large explosion rocked the warehouse district of Santiago Wednesday, destroying a storehouse and a nearby coffee shop. One witness reported seeing a strange aircraft flying away from the scene. Apr 09 - Battle in Manhattan Late last night Cobra forces and forces from G.I. Joe fought on the grounds of the Cobra Consulate in Manhattan. We have learned that the Baroness led her forces into the Consulate, beat back the G.I. Joe attempt to force them out, and now, last we heard, the Cobra forces are inside the Cobra Consulate building. Last year, President Dunham ordered the Consulate closed, obviously Cobra has decided to reopen it. At present, G.I. Joe forces surround the Consulate, and are holding a two block perimeter, allowing no one in or out of the area. G.I. Joe Media Relations have yet to release a statement, Cobra has not yet released one either. We will bring you more information as the story develops. Apr 09 - Damaged Japan Reactor Raided :In what experts are calling 'devastating', Decepticon forces led by Megatron attacked and raided the problem plagued Fukushima Reactor, damaged during the recent string of earthquakes and tsunami that struck the region last month. Further damage to the reactor has been termed 'excessive', and more radiation is now leaking into the surrounding areas. Officials are evacuating all nearby towns as the reactor is now running out of control on the verge of total meltdown. JSDF forces attempted to drive off the Decepticons but suffered heavy casualties in the process and major loss of equipment, including a destroyer sent to attack from offshore. Officials are now scrambling to determine ways to contain the new threats posed by the reactor as the region reels from the Decepticon incursion. April 10 - "Supply Run" The Cobra agents holed up in the Consulate building gather supplies as they ponder their next move. Apr 12 - Cobra Consulate Update This just in! New faces have been spotted in the windows of the Cobra Consulate. We have Identified FLAK Vipers, HEAT Vipers, SAW Vipers, and at least one other type of Viper. How the Cobra Agents inside got reinforcements, we are unclear on, as G.I. Joe has maintained a perimeter, allowing no one in. Things are starting to get tense in New York. Apr 19 - Three Rivers Gorge Attacked Last night a squad of Decepticons, again led by Megatron himself, attacked the Three Rivers Dam in eastern china (image of Megatron, Scourge, and some Seekers landing at the dam). A squad of Autobots arrived on scene (image of Lodestone, Cuffs, and Jetfire) and immediately engaged the Decepticons, but after several hours of fierce fighting, the Autobots were forced to retreat after their air power was neutralized (image of Megatron shooting Jetfire down). The Decepticons left with a sizable supply of energon cubes and millions of dollars of damage to the dam itself. Engineers are scrambling to stabilize the structure as it shows signs of possible collapse. The question on many world leader's minds now is, where will they strike next? Apr 19 - Cobra Consulate Update Last week, G.I. Joe forces launched an attack on the Cobra Consulate in New York City. G.I. Joe forces forced the Cobra V.I.P.'s to flee the building, via Night Raven drones on the Roof. These personages included Major Bludd and the Baroness. After the Cobra forces were forced to flee, they did however, drop a payload of BAT's on the Consulate Courtyard. This caused severe damage to the building, and many surrounding buildings. G.I. Joe forces are, at the moment, still tracking down the last few BAT's, who we've been told, are currently down in the sewers, doing who knows what. The damage estimates to the City from the BAT's are placed in the millions, with the loss of life being 100 G.I. Joe soliders, and 10 NYPD Officers. No Civilians killed, but severe injured when the BAT's broke through the blockade G.I. Joe had created to hold them back. Hopefully we will be able to bring you more details as they are released. Apr 22 - Cobra forces take oil mine This just in: Friday afternoon, Cobra forces stormed the Syncrude Sand Mine facility in Alberta, Canada. Employees have not been permitted to leave the premises since the attack, and Cobra has not given any information to the press about their health. We will bring you updates as the situation develops. Apr 25 - Oil field seizure lifts gas prices In the wake of the seizure of the Syncrude Sand Mine oil mining facility last week, oil prices in the US have taken a sharp upward turn. Consumers are feeling the pain at the pump as gasoline rises past $4.00 per gallon. This despite the insistence by economists that the loss of the oil from the Sand Mine facility is relatively minimal. "That facility is one of several owned and operated by Syncrude," said a spokesman for the company. "It has not significantly reduced our output of crude, and should logically have no impact on the US economy." Nevertheless, gas prices continue to inflate, causing consumers to dig a little deeper into their wallets when they fill their tanks. Apr 25 - Workers held hostage at Sands A representative of the Cobra organisation reported to CNN this morning that the employees of the Sands Mine in Alberta are unharmed but will be held indefinitely. The representative was certain to point out that if military action is taken in an attempt to claim the facility from Cobra, the health of the workers will be at risk. "If the friends and family of these people wish to see them again, they will petition their governments not to harrass Cobra on this matter." Employees at Sands Mine hail from a number of different companies, including the United States, Canada, Britain, Germany, and Japan. May May 02 - Birth Announcement May 2, 2011 - Witwicky, Megan Susan Witwicky - 4 pounds 10 oz 2 May - "Recovery" Major Bludd receives a couple of visitors as he recuperates in Medical after his ordeal on the other side of the portal. May 3 - Fairy Godmother? Anastasia DeCobray visits Spike and the newest addition to the Witwicky family, while pretending to be an old friend of Carly's May 6 - X completes the Over Kill (7.0) X completes the new Over Kill (7.0) in May of 2011, using a purely synthetic organic base, rendering it free of human 'contamination.' This pure android Over Kill proves to be more loyal and less trouble than its predecessors. May 21 - Construction in Autobot City! :While not breaking news, construction has been reported about a mile from Metroplex in the desert around Autobot City. *Camera flicks to an Autobot construction crew, carefully pouring cement and building what looked like a ramp to nowhere. Then it flicks to Cuffs, with the sub-caption :CUFFS: Autobot Security." :"We thought it would be a good idea to set up an area where Autobots can practice driving in human-sized cities. It will be useful for training for battles as well as ensuring any new Autobots arriving are thoroughly schooled in local Vehicle laws of the United States. "Features will include a soft-light hologram field for pedestrians-slash-civilians, and the sudden appearance of obstacles for real-combat driving training. IT will have working stoplights, a 'collapsible' bridge' as well as a basic training course with traffic cones and the like. This will give us an added edge against the Decepticons - because you can never be too careful." "Back to you, April." June Jun 15 - Command Paperwork TO: G.I. Joe Command Staff, G.I. Joe Air Assets CO / XO FROM: AF/A1 (DCS -- Manpower, Personnel and Services) SUBJECT: DD 214 -- Honorable Discharge Notice Second Lieutenant Lori Henshaw is hereby served notice of pending DD 214 - Certificate of Release or Discharge from Active Duty. An administrative discharge board will review the situation in approximately 30 days time (July 15, 2011), in order to confirm her current status for medically-based honorable discharge. Attached is an administrative copy of DD 214, pending any corrections as per DD 215 - Correction to DD Form 214, Certificate of Release or Discharge from Active Duty. Signed, Darrell D. Jones, Deputy Chief of Staff -- Manpower, Personnel and Services Jun 25 - Autobot City Accepting Human Roommates 20 Questions With Dana Soloman :Dana Soloman: First off - congratulations to you and your family on the birth Megan :Spike Witwicky: Thanks! :DS: How is she? :SW: Thankfully, she's out of the danger zone. Now, mercifully, our major worries are now on just getting her into a manageable sleeping pattern. :DS: Does it worry you that you're raising a child in what basically is a battle station? :SW: *laughs slightly* We've tried the other option, and have not had the best luck. Carly, Daniel and I have lived in residential areas three times...each of those times, our houses have been destroyed by Decepticons. It's not a perfect living arrangement, but it's probably the safest place on Earth for us. :DS: Speaking of which...rumours have been circulating that the Autobots want to build human housing units in Autobot City. Is that correct? :SW: They are looking into that...yes. :DS: Who would be eligible to live in such a place? :SW: The Autobots are still weighing the options. If I were to take a guess...it would be a phased process. First, with a group of humans who routinely have interaction with the Autobots. Then, they would want civilians who have had no such interaction, but would welcome the opportunity. :DS: Civilians...like, oil rig workers? :SW: Exactly. :DS: Wouldn't those housing units be destroyed when Metroplex transforms? :SW: Metroplex is a full city... there would be compartments where those housing units would be protected during the transforming process. :DS: Still...that has to be quite a shock. :SW: There are warning alarms, signaling when Metroplex transforms. As for the effect...the Autobots are trying to make the effects as non-jarring as possible. I've heard they're aiming for an effect similar to a small earthquake. :DS: What about the risk though? You're asking humans to live in an area that's a...no pun intended...prime battle zone. :SW: The Autobots are still assessing the risks for such a move. But if the Autobots go ahead with such a housing plan, they would explicitly state the risks of such a move. :DS: Well...you've convinced me. I sure hope you never work at a suicide hotline. :SW: It's an amazing opportunity, but yes, there is some risk that humans would need to know about. :DS: I'm assuming this is Optimus Prime's idea. Are all Autobots behind such an idea? :SW: If you're asking, not all Autobots always agree with Optimus Prime. :DS: Fair enough. Still, even for an idealist like Optimus Prime, the move to have humans actively living on Autobot City sounds naive at the least, and negligent at most. :SW: The majority of the Autobots share a love for science and other cultures. To the Autobots, the benefits of having a closer relationship with humans outweighs the risks of this action. And besides...Metroplex has proven itself over and over again to be capable of stopping a full-scale Decepticon assault. :DS: And are you in favor of such an action? :SW: I am. :DS: Aren't you being naive in believing humans will not be put in danger? :SW: I do believe this puts humans who choose to live here at risk. But we humans do this all the time. There are people who are living on the West Bank, both Israelis and Palestinians who live in Gaza and the West Bank, but they accept that risk because to them, it's their home. Next year, you will have thousands of people going to work in the Freedom Tower, which will be a key target for terrorists. Fear of being caught in a conflict is a valid concern, but there are times you cannot let fear dictate where your home is. Jun 30 - Abduction TO: Autobot Command Rank Personnel FROM: CO, Wilford Hall USAF Medical Center, Lackland AFB SUBJECT: Patient Disappearance -- Lori Henshaw Sometime between 0100 to 0200 hours this morning, Second Lieutenant Lori Henshaw (callsign Banshee) disappeared from Wilford Hall USAF Medical Center. While the lieutenant occasionally is a night owl and cruises the halls in her wheelchair -- she has only awoken from a nine-month-long coma six weeks ago and was undergoing physical evaluation -- all traces of her were lost. The last video feed shows her exiting the facility to an adjoining patio that patients and faculty both can enjoy. There were some strange readings, however -- instruments revealed a strange energy distortion, localized to that patio area, but the readings have since faded. Something in the nature of subspace, from what little can be determined, but more than that cannot be ascertained at the present. A copy of this report is being forwarded to the Autobots in the hopes that they can ascertain just what might have occurred. Local news is reporting it as a disappearance. Jun 30 - Strange Disappearance! One of the patients at Wilford Hall USAF Medical Center on Lackland Air Force Base has disappeared without a trace. The patient's name has not yet been released, and the circumstances surrounding the disappearance have yet to be revealed at the present time. The only known facts are that the patient is one with highly limited mobility, being confined to a wheelchair. Further details as this story develops. July Jul 07 - Explosion in Space! Early this morning, officials at NASA recorded what appears to be an explosion in near-Earth orbit. It has been confirmed conclusively that it was not the International Space Station, nor any known satellites; however, the actual source of the explosion has not been identified at the present time. Telemetry data indicates that some debris was aimed towards Earth's atmosphere, but would have burned up somewhere in the skies over the southwestern United States long before hitting the ground. Jul 12 - NASA Findings In Question Recently, officials at NASA reported an explosion in space from an unidentified source. While independent verification of known satellites have been performed and bear out that portion of NASA's findings, there has been question called into what appears to be imagery of the explosion itself, as well as a potential glimpse of the source of the explosion, coming from ground-base telescopic arrays. Pictures obtained from three different sources indicate that the source of the explosion could not possibly have been a satellite -- specifically, that the size of the explosion's source indicates a vehicle at least on par with the width of the International Space Station. What little can be determined of the vehicle hints at extremely advanced technology, some sort of cloaking field that was, however briefly during the explosion, breached long enough to get a glimpse of the vessel, which appears vaguely Cybertronian in origin. The Autobots, as of this printing, have yet to comment as the information has only recently been made available to them. What is found interesting, however, is an object that was initially believed to be an errant piece of wreckage or debris from the explosion was actually something else entirely. According to photographic evidence, one of the supposed pieces of debris came flying out at an extremely high rate of speed: far faster than should have been possible for the venting of an atmosphere into space. This object, while not able to be conclusively identified, apparently did enter Earth's atmosphere somewhere over the northwest United States, where it may have been mistaken for a meteor. No traces of any impact have been found, however, and speculation abounds as to whether it was some sort of strange alien experiment or something that burned up in Earth's atmosphere. Jul 14 - New V.I.P. Guests *Spike's face appears on the screen* OK, a lot of this stuff is going off of memory, so bear with me. In the next few days, a few of the Joes will be staying with us. The reason is one specific Joe, whose name is Lori, or Banshee, was attacked by the Decepticon Thunderwing. The attack left some sort of symbiotic armor attached to her. Scarlett...that's one of the Joe commanders ... cautioned me against recommending removal of such a device, since the decision should be Lori and Lori's alone. However, I told her any gifts from Decepticons to humans never come without strings. And since it's symbiotic, there's even more reason to be concerned. Any science-oriented bots are strongly encouraged to study this armor. And any Autobot with previous run-ins with Thunderwing...please tell us what we're dealing with. Also...Scarlett hopes with her time here, she can iron out a long-term agreement with the Autobots and the Joes. I can't begin to tell you guys how huge this is. We've tried for almost two decades to do such an agreement, but it has always stalled. We are so close on securing a deal. So... not to say 'be on your best behavior' - but if you see humans around, treat them as a VIP guest. No sucking up needed. Just be nice to them. If you have prejudices toward humans, please keep 'em to yourselves. And if there's anything I can do to secure this deal, please let me know. Spike out - *screen goes black* Jul 14 - Breaking News :<> : This just in, a breaking story from Trans-Carpathia: The fiance of Laird James McCullen Destro, Dahlia Cole has been pronounced dead as of 7/13/2011. Missing since February of this year, Dahlia Cole's body was never retrieved but she was suspected captured and killed by Colombian militants. A public funeral will be held in Santiago, Chile on 7/14/11 at 8pm local time. Destro himself has been unavailable for comment, and a press release is sure to follow suit. Jul 14 - Dahlia Cole :Though TransCarpathia can confirm her death, her body has not been retrieved. Destro has announced a public funeral for her in her native Santiago, Chile at 8pm local time on 7/14/11. There are rumors that Destro is trying to make alliances with the Colombian government, in order to eliminate the militants that killed his fiance. There have been no comments about whether or not the Weather Device she was guarding has been returned. Jul 20 - Al-Alawi Invaded! Al-Alawi Invaded by Cobra. Jul 20 - Chaos in Al-Alawi Dateline: July 20, 2011 (9:00 AM Eastern Time) Location: Crown City, Al-Alawi Unknown forces landed 50 miles away from the Crown City of Al-Alawi, sometime just before dawn, local time (11:00 PM July 19, 2011) and began a blitzkrieg-like assault on the Middle Eastern Country. They currently control well over two-thirds of the country, and the Crown Prince is in hiding. The military of Al-Alawi is resisting, but in every engagement, being blown back into the stone age. Reports are sketchy as to what forces are engaging the Al-Alawi's, but the most persistant rumors are that Cobra H.I.S.S. and Rage's have been spotted in country. Cobra Island has been silent about this topic, as of yet, and no statement has been made by Baroness, nor by any high ranking Cobra Official, so speculation is all we can make at this time. The United Nations has not yet met on this, and no announced Emergancy Session has been scheduled, at this time. We will bring more information as it breaks. July 25 - Search Party and Settling a Score Search Party - Interrogator and Over Kill set out to find Scarlett out in the desert. Settling a Score - Cobra has just captured the crown prince of Al-Alawi. As the prince is led into the Terror Drome, Scarlett attempts to make a dent in some Cobra operatives, while Interrogator and Over Kill seek to even the score against her over an earlier confrontation. July 31 - Crown Prince Abassa, Session 1 Interrogator "convinces" the Crown Prince to sign a peace treaty with Cobra. August Aug 01 - Polar Ice Caps Melting? Over this past weekend, science stations on Greenland's northern shore and across Antarctica have recorded significant spikes in ambient temperature at the poles, some as much as nearly 10 degrees. "Such an increase is very worrisome." said Dr. Smith, a researcher at Amundsen-Scott South Pole Station. "Our current readings indicate that no change in the ozone layer has been recorded, so the cause of this temperature spike remains a mystery. However, if it continues at this pace, massive sea ice melting will occur resulting in a dramatic rise of global sea levels within the next two weeks." Researchers at both poles are scrambling to find the cause of this phenomenon, but so far no cause has yet been determined. More on this story as it develops. Aug 02 - Strange Weather Phenomenon Following on the heels of the scientific community's announcement regarding sudden polar ice cap warming, many areas across the globe have noted an increase in violent weather. Large, violent electrical storms have been reported in many countries, and many appeared without any existing weather systems that would spawn them. Scientists are currently baffled at this chain of events, and have called a global assembly to come up with a plan of action. Aug 02 - Al-Alawi Battle The G.I. Joe team launched an attack on the Cobra Terror Drome supporting the Cobra Invasion of Al-Alawi in the early morning hours of August 2, Local Time. Cobra forces pushed the G.I. Joe team into a retreat, and at this time, still control much of the country. However, the Communications Array of the Terror Drome was destroyed in the fight, and the Communications Blackout blanketing the region has ended. Aug 04 - Al-Alawi Just moments ago, at the United Nations, Al-Alawi Ambassador Amed Al-Aban announced that Crown Prince Nassir Ali ibin Abassa signed a peace treaty with Cobra, and has abdicated his throne to Baroness Anastasia DeCobray. She is now the ruler of Al-Alawi. We are awaiting a statement from the Baroness. Aug 04 - Baroness Decobray Statement *Baroness Anastasia DeCobray is standing behind a podium, on the front steps of a Palace* Good Evening. First of all, I would like to extend my thanks to the people of Al-Alawi, and the Crown Prince for making the transition of power in Al-Alawi a peaceful one, once they realized that it was in the best interest of the people. Secondly, The former Crown Prince has asked that everyone respect his privacy, as he has asked that I allow him to remain out of the spotlight, after this statement, so he can spend the rest of his days in seculision, studying the Koran and praying to Allah. *The Crown Prince is shown, next to the Baroness, smiling happily, and waving at the camera, before walking off to a Cobra Rage, happily, and not under guard. The Camera than pans back to the Baroness* Al-Alawi is in safe hands now, and we do plan on having elections shortly, to allow the people to decide their future, as such, the name of the country is to change. No longer is it to be a Principality of Al-Alawi. From this day forward, the name of the Country is The *People's* Republic of Cobra Unity, the C.U. will be a bastian for true Democracy, just like Cobra Island is. We call on the United Nations to recognize the New Country as soon as possible, and I know Cobra Island's representative is even now putting the motion to the other member nations. I will say this, since G.I. Joe has in recent times made two attempts to invade this country, any further attempts will be met with great force, and we will not hesitate to call upon our allies around the world to help us. I will take no questions at this time, as you can imagine I have many pressing duties I must attend to. Thank you. Aug 05 - CBS Evening News :"Good evening. Tonight's top story: polar ice cap melting increasing. Scientists continue to be baffled by the increasing temperatures at the poles that have begun to cause dramatic melting of the polar ice caps. Already the melt has resulted in rises in sea levels that have begun threatening coastal cities across the globe. The streets are New York are already flooding, and New Orleans has begun reliving the nightmare of Hurricane Katrina as the levees become useless to hold back the rising sea waters. Global leaders have called for... :"People of Earth. This is Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons, and the ruler of Earth! Even now your seas have begun to rise as your caps melt. I shall save your pathetic scientific community from taxing their primitive brains any further. We have begun melting your ice caps, and the subsequent flooding of your planet shall begin to provide us with limitless energy! We have also begun manipulating your planet's weather systems to create energy sources that will give us all the energon we need! Do not think you can stop us. Not even the Autobots can save you. Our victory is at hand, and soon we shall triumph! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Aug 18 - Global Flooding Update We interrupt this program for a special announcement: with continuing coverage of the global flooding calamity, here's Guy Wise. <>Thank you, Brooke. With ocean levels continuing to rise at alarming rates, emergency organizations are being strained to the breaking point. <> This is truly a global disaster. These areas are now confirmed as being completely submerged: Eastern Texas, most or all of Arkansas, Florida, Georgia, Alabama, Mississippi, North and South Carolina, Maryland, Delaware, Long Island, Rhode Island, New Hampshire. Portions of Massachusetts, Maine, Virginia, Tennessee, Kentucky, Indiana, Illinois, Ohio, Pennsylvania, Missouri, and Alaska. New York City and Washington, D.C. are submerged. Large parts of Argentina, Brazil, and other sections of northern South America. The Yucatan Peninsula, as well as a strip of eastern Mexican coastline. The nation of Cuba. Virtually all of Ireland, southern England, and South Wales. Most of France is now underwater, including Paris. The Netherlands. Denmark and southern Finland. Northern Germany and Poland. Much of western Russia, including Moscow. The city of Tokyo. Eastern China. Central Australia and most of that nation's major cities, including Sydney. Northwestern New Zealand and coastal areas, including the capital, Wellington. Much of Qatar, the eastern half of Iraq, northern Egypt. Much of Mauritania in western Africa is also now submerged. <> We will break in with further updates as warranted. Now back to your regularly scheduled program. September September 11- Autobot Response To Flooding *Spike appears on the screen inside the nerve center of Autobot City* Fellow citizens, this is a truly horrible time in our existence. We mourn those who have lost their lives to this unspeakable tragedy and our thoughts are with those who have lost their homes, their ways of life, and especially their loved ones. This is a worldwide catastrophe, and the Autobots are treating this event as such. I have spoken to all of the governors in the United States and some world leaders. The Protectobots have begun to built 'tent cities' in various regions of the world in cooperation with the Red Cross, Salvation Army, nation armies, and other humanitarian organizations. Your leaders will be giving you instructions for those who are able to evacuate to these areas. In the United States, we are opening The Ark and the diplomatic section of Autobot City for those in need. Meanwhile, the military wing of the Autobots is focused on confronting the cause of these disasters and are doing everything in their power to reverse these horrific events. Make no mistake, the Autobots will prevail. Once the Autobots stop the Decepticons from wrecking more havoc on this world, they will immediately begin a massive rebuilding campaign. Mark my word, this is a long-term effort, and the Autobots will not rest until every building, road, and home is rebuilt. In the meantime, Optimus Prime, Prowl, Ultra Magnus, and Jazz urge everyone to continue to remain calm during this incredibly trying time. This is a global struggle, one that the Autobots cannot win alone. United, we can overcome this tragedy. *screen fades and goes into local updates about where to evacuate* September 12 - U.N. announcement From the U.N.'s temporary Headquarters in Geneva, Switzerland, word has come out that the United Nations General Assembly and the United Nations Security Counsel (Although the United States of America was absent from the vote) has approved the People's Republic of Cobra Unity's request for Formal Recognition and Admittance into the United Nations. The vote, while not unanimous in the General Assembly (Iraq, Kuwait, Saudi Arabia, Israel, Canada, and Ireland voted against the measure) there was enough votes from the remaining members that did cast a vote (100 Countries either did not vote, or were not present to vote) to carry a majority. None of the Security Council's 5 permanent members (The United States, China, The Russian Federation, The United Kingdom, and France) exercised their 'Veto Power' although, the United States threatened to do so, but their representative was unable to make the vote. The 10 non-permanent members (Bosnia-Herzegovina, Brazil, Colombia, Gabon, Germany, India, Lebanon, Nigeria, Portugal and South Africa) do not have veto power, and the C.U. only needed 5 of them to vote in the affirmative. At this time, the United States has not recognized the C.U. and U.S. State Department representatives have not yet made a statement regarding the United Nation's decision. September 29 - Fuel Theft at Airport Wednesday night an unknown military jet landed without proper clearance at Rocky Mountain Metropolitan Airport. An unknown actor exited the jet and reportedly forced a ground crew to refuel the vehicle at gunpoint. Security cameras were malfunctioning during the time the jet was on the tarmac, but a ground crew member managed to take this video with his cellphone. (shaky video of a black jet shaped something like a Conquest lifting off VTOL-style under a few floodlights) Two thousand gallons of jet fuel were reportedly taken by the mysterious jet's pilot. November * Syrian membership to the Arab League suspended * "Antarctic Recon" - Scarlett takes Major Bludd along on a recon mission. December Megatron's hidden installations at the North and South poles are destroyed by combined Autobot/Cobra/G.I. Joe force. * 5 December - Medicated - While a Joe greenshirt visits the Kingsnake, Baroness enacts a subtle plan to get Major Bludd to submit to medical treatment for the illness he stubbornly refuses to acknowledge. * December 8 - "Antarctic Assault" - The final showdown in Antarctica: the combined force of Joes, Cobras, and Autobots makes their strike on the Decepticon installation responsible for the melting of the southern icecaps. * December 13 - "Worldwide Transmission" - Cobra Commander takes credit for the Decepticons' defeat * December 13 - "Victory over the Decepticons" * December 14 - Hollingsworth is nominated and confirmed to be the next Vice Chief of Staff of the United States Army. * December 28 - "Guilt Trip" - Ravage stops by to inform Starscream of recent events. Links IC Years: 2008 2010 - 2011 - 2012 2013 category:2011 category:news